The Wonderlandian
by Nighthawk3000
Summary: As the daughter of Kitty Cheshire and the Maddie Hatter, Night didn't really care what other people thought. That is until she woke up in the infirmary 20 years before she was born. All she could remember was turning around seeing an explosion and then those piercing golden eyes. Raven X Apple, Kitty X Maddie, Darling X Lizzy and whatever ships you suggest if you suggest any.
1. the beginning

a person from opposites passed in a land of riddles

"This tale begins a couple of years after Raven Queen and Apple white told the tale that changed history," said the female narrator.

"But, Mom you said I could tell this one" the younger female narrator argued.

"She is right you did say she could tell this story," said the male narrator.

"Thanks, Dad. So this is the story of Nighthawk Cheshire Hatter. Weird name right but let me explain-" before the young female narrator could explain Night cut her off.

"I have two last names. Two Moms, both my biological moms. It's weird how when you throw magic and science together you can make two lesbians your parents. It's actually quite simple, Maddie Hatter and Kitty Cheshire wherein a relationship they decided to get married and have a kid. I'm that kid. So in a way, I have to be the Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat, all in one. I was an only child but I was raised side by side with my mom's best friends kids. " Night paused.

"You mean Apple and Raven's daughter, Claudia White Queen?" the young narrator spoke in a sorrowful tone.

"Brooke, Page if you do not get on with the story"

"I'm sorry okay Mom" Brooke yelled at the older female narrator.

"The story begins in the cafeteria where Night was eating her lunch and drawing in her normal 300 drawing prompts book"

Night stared at the page for a good 10 minutes before she could figure out what to draw, the little tiny letters above the page said Mad Hatter and she couldn't figure out if she was supposed to draw her grandfather, mom or herself. She had similar problems when the book told her to draw the Cheshire Cat.

She had been depressed ever since her roommate decided to switch dorms because living with that genderfluid, homosexual, cat Mad Hatter was too much apparently.

Most of the school hated her and she had considered asking her moms why she hadn't been enrolled in Wonderland high. Going to school one day out of the entire year she could spend more time playing with, Lucy Hearts.

Night had barely touched any of the food on her plate all she had managed to do was to drink about 5 cups of Earl Grey. She almost always constantly had a teacup in her hand one of the weird things she got from the Mad Hatter side of her Wonderland family.

There was still the whole Rebel vs Royal thing which is why all the Royals in school hated Night. It also didn't help that Night's haircut was let's just say not nice in the eyes of the Royals. basically, all of the sides were shaved and the top was left alone (like Hannah Hart's haircut). Of course, my hair was primarily green and purple.

Night had the choice of choosing two different destinies when the traditional Royals we're still stuck signing the book.

That caused her to smile thinking of the other half of her Wonderland family. The Cheshire Cat half anyway she could teleport like her mother before her in the only proper way was. her body disappear and then her smile goes-

Her thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang. She didn't feel like walking so she teleported to her next class. She might as well, she had nothing else to do.

Night had also inherited her extra set of cat ears and her tail from her mom. The only downside about that was she needed two pairs of headphones to shut people up. Having two sets of fully developed hypersensitive ears. You need headphones and earplugs almost always.

Overall Night was an antisocial person having been bullied about her tail and ears multiple times. She had over the years not wanted to be in a situation where she had to fight off bullies.

Don't get it wrong it's not that she can't fight, it's she doesn't want to get in trouble. She'd much rather watch the bullies spin in glorious chaos while they're tiny brains tried to figure out how to get her to react to their bullshit and the frustration when she doesn't even care... Such delicious chaos.

So normally when classes were over she would teleport into her dorm or two somewhere safe or to the tea shop in town.

An explosion two seats behind her caught her eye and then it all went black.

I used to have friends before they all died and moved away.


	2. Stuff happens

Night was floating in the darkness, but there was something she couldn't see. Something chasing her throughout all eternity. It's been there from the moment she was born and it would be there waiting for her when she died. The darkness that would take her away to a place where she lived and died all throughout the spiral of time and eventually when her body turned to dust and fade away she would wander through the universe looking for the other half of her soul.

She had been cursed by it, she had been told she was going there. Shit, she had believed them. She didn't think it existed but, she felt like she was in hell...

And then everything was white and she heard loud noises that were muffled. She felt a mask being placed on her face and she was somehow rolled through a corridor as people looked over her. Everything was blurry and she knew her glasses had been taken off of her face and possibly smashed. She was hit by a wave of nausea and blacked out from the pain in her head.

 **Somewhere** **else** **on** **campus**

The trademark smile of Kitty Cheshire materialized in the rafters as she watched Maddie Hatter, her Maddie Hatter.

" _Oh so that magical explosion sent Night into the past, but so far the story is been so sad what is this a hurt/comfort story? I mean what kind of sicko writes a story that's sad, like seriously you've almost got killed in an explosion and then you're transported into the past?_ " The narrator questioned.

"It sounds kinda interesting to me" said Maddie holding a teacup to the sky.

"Who are you talking to?" Kitty said materializing in the chair next to Maddie.

"Brooke Page" Maddie explained.

"What did she say?" Kitty said in curiosity.

"We have to go to the infirmary" Maddie said randomly.

"Why?" Kitty was all good and awesome about being random, but this was a bit weird.

"The voices told me so" without another word she shrugs and dematerializes leaving her smile to fall into a sparkly weirdness as Maddie left the room.

 **At** **the** **infirmary**

"Hello I'm here to see somebody by the name of Night" Maddie said as she walked into the infirmary. The person of the desk did not even look up.

"So that's the name of that patient we have" said Darling as she walked out of one of the little closed curtain spaces.

Lizzie hearts came out of the same closed off space that dear Darling had come out of looking a lot more flustered. Kitty in fact noticed there were a couple of hickeys on her future Queen's neck. Darling had similar marks... Enough about that, now to the task at hand.

Kitty and Maddie walked into the room where the unfamiliar person was. She wasn't awake, but there was no denying that she was from wonderland. Her hair was similarly toned to Maddie's hair, but in style it was completely different being shaved all the way around, just leaving a curly mess of hair on the top of her head. She was definitely a looker. She had a perfectly sculpted face, button nose and eyelashes that weren't too long. She had a almost cheshire looking jawline. She was one of the most attractive people she had ever seen, but there was something weird about her right arm.

She had scratches all over her body except for her arm which only a giant gash on the front of it, you'd expect blood to be coming out of it, but there was absolutely none and you could see the shiny metal surface under the cut. She had a prosthetic arm.

There was something sticking out of the pocket of her burned flannel. Maddie picked it up, opened the wallet and dropped it two seconds later with a shocked expression on her face.

Kitty just had to know what made Maddie so shocked. She picked it up herself. The picture in the front of the wallet showed a very happy kitty and Maddie with wedding rings Hugging what looked to be a 6 year old version of the person that was in the infirmary. She just took out the photo and red the back of it. What it said kind of scared kitty. _Celebrating_ _my 7th birthday with my moms._

Then there was the I.D, and that made Kitty drop the wallet. Darling looked at it and it was very surprising as Kitty took Maddie's mirror phone from her and called Raven.

"Hi. It's Kitty, could you please come to the infirmary and bring the supplies you need to do a DNA test"

"Okay, but why?" Raven said trying to make sense of the random request.

"just-I'll explain when you get here" Kitty sounded unusually adversative. She ended the phone call.

"That was weird. Kitty called me from Maddie's phone and I need to go to the infirmary with DNA test supplies" Raven said to the other person in the bed.

"Apple?" Raven said checking to see if her blonde lover was awake. Their antics had ended less than 2 minutes ago and Apple was passed out from exhaustion. Raven shrugged and began looking for her clothes. Putting them on, she exited her room as quietly as possible and left Apple a note.

Raven had took Maddie's advice on how to get Apple to start dating her and it had worked hexcellently. Raven walked down the corridor in a very happy manner, exiting the girls dorms, she went into the infirmary.

"Kitty?" Raven said looking through the room.

"Over here" Darling called to Raven, who walked into the closed space she was in.

"Did you bring the DNA test?" Kitty asked Raven from her spot curled up on a chair.

"Yeah, but why did yo-" Raven stop as soon as she saw the bed.

"Who is that?" Raven asked.

"Her name is Nighthawk Cheshire Hatter" Kitty said pinching the bridge of her nose as she spoke.

"Now I know why you wanted me to bring the DNA test" Raven said getting to work she took blood from Kittie's arm and then realize that Maddie wasn't there "where's Maddie?"

"Drinking tea in the other room with Lizzie" Darling said as Raven patched up Kitty.

"Could you go get her, Darling?" Raven asked concern for her friend.

A deep growling came from the bed behind Raven, then she heard a twinkling noise and turned around. No one was in the bed.

"Where am I" a freshly cleaned, steampunky clad Night asked a very shocked Raven queen.

"What!?" Raven said and at this point Darling, Lizzie and Maddie ran into the room.

Night stood there looking at them all. They were obviously looking at her scar and the fact that her eyes were two different colors.

"But... those scars" Raven said shocked she knew those scars she'd seen them before but, they weren't on Night's face two minutes ago.

"What the? Claud?" Night said, eyes filling with tears and she ran, she just ran. Raven could see the hurt in her eye.

"Wate!" Raven yelled for the Mad Catter, but she was gone. "We have to go after her"


	3. the explanation

They had split up to look for her. Raven went looking in the woods, Kitty went to check her favorite hiding places, Matty checked at the tea shop and Darling went to check the armory and practice areas. Let's just say that's where Darling found very angry Nighthawk.

Night was wearing headphones. She was fighting with 2 falcata blades and was using a Bandersnatch hunting technique. From what Darling could tell Nighthawk was a Knight and a seriously good one at that.

She hexted all of them to meet with her in the dorms. She then walked over to Night her shield already in her hand ready to block the the blow that was going to be thrown at her.

She poked the girl's shoulder and did not expect how much force that the green haired girl put into it, as her shield was completely knocked out of her hand and she was left defenseless with the blade pressed to her throat.

Night quickly realized what she had done and apologized " I'm really sorry, but you are not taking me back to the infirmary! Wonderlandians have a natural healing ability"

"Okay than Blue, but you're going to explain how you got here ok?"

"sure why not" Night shrugged, putting her swords back into the double sheaths she had on her back, she began to walk in the direction of the girls dorms Darling following her.

In front of the girls dorm there was a handful of people. Cupid, Kitty, Maddie, Raven, Lizzie and Apple, stood in front of the dorm, some of them were carrying overnight bag just in case they had to stay.

Night tents at the side of Raven and she didn't settle down until they all walked into Apple and Raven dorm room.

Night looked around scanning her surroundings. She sighed, knowing that she had to be careful, she didn't want a paradox on her hands or was she always supposed to go back in time.

"I think we should start with introduction, i'm Cupid"

"My name is Nighthawk Cheshire Hatter"

"Sexuality?" Cupid asked practically interrogating her.

"Homosexual but most people call me a lesbian, even though I identify as genderfluid" she said.

"Who are your parents?"

"Madeline Hatter and Kitty Cheshire"

"Explain how"

"The easiest way for lesbian couples to have a baby is to turn one of them into the opposite sex, temporarily and it can last as long as two hours to 8 hours depending on who your partner is. Oh and Raven if you're going to do a DNA test on me, put Maddy as the father"

"Who is Claud?" the room was silent for a good 10 minutes before Night begin speaking.

"Her name was **Claudia White Queen** " Night said a sad tone in her voice.

"and where did you meet Miss Queen?"

"We were raised together in Wonderland along with **Lucy Hearts** daughter of Lizzie Hearts and Darling Charming, **Alice** **Blanc** and **Kate Wonderland** daughters of Bunny Blanc and Alistair Wonderland, **Blake** **Locks** the son of Cupid and Blondie Locks, **Danny hood** son of Dexter Charming and Sparrow Hood and **Laura Beauty** daughter of Briar Beauty and Cerise Hood" Cupid could barely hold back a squeal as Night continue talking.

"It was the summer after our first year at ever after high. Me, Claudia, Blake, Lucy, Alice, Danny, Laura and Kate were playing hide and seek, in the Rose Garden of the Heart's castle. I was about four points ahead of her when she tackled me and to drag me off to our secret hiding place." Night stop talking like the next memory was painful for her to remember.

"What happened next?" almost all of them shouted. They had really gotten into the story.

 **Flashback**

" _Hawky, you know we really should play more often it seems like we're always doing something stupid instead of hang out" Claudia said looking down at her. Blue eyes clashing with the darker blue one of Night._

" _You're right, but the leaders of the Royal and Rebel factions can't just take sick days and sometimes just hanging out with you can get me in trouble" Night said wrapping her arms around Claudia._

" _You love it though" Claudia said._

" _Yes, but I love you more and you don't care that I like to roll around in laundry. So it's a win-win" Night said jokingly as she pulled Claudia in for a kiss._

" _You're my Mad Catter" she said kissing back._

" _and your my Snow White Witch" Night answer._

" _Happy birthday, Hawky" she said sheepishly._

" _Well isn't that sweet" a sickening voice called from the darkness_.

 **End of flashback**

"Then I remember being stabbed in the neck with something and I woke up years later in a hospital bed with scars and of course with this" she took off her right arm and waved it around like a pointer.

"Courtesy of Rebecca Steam, although it looks better without the cover" Night said looking Cupid in the eyes.

"After that was in a wheelchair for a year and a half. When I went back to school Everybody, except the group of friends I grew up with blamed me for her disappearance and we never found her. They were the only people that believed that we had been abducted by the evil queen and everybody except my friends began hating me and they made it very public" Kitty started hugging her, repeatedly saying "my poor kitten"

"but how did you get here, like in this room" Darling clarified.

"I was eating my lunch, the bell rang so I teleported into my seat, I heard something behind me turned around and saw an explosion, then I woke up in the infirmary" Night clarified.

"how old are you?" Raven asked.

"17" Night answered.

"What does that tattoo on your arm mean" Apple asked.

"There quotes, stuff me and Claud would to say to each other all the time. "You're my Mad Catter and I'm your Snow White Witch" so when she went missing and was then later presumed dead I got you quotes tattooed on my arm."

"I've seen that written somewhere" Raven muttered thinking about something.

"Nighthawk, is there any chance that Claudia looks like me"

"She almost looks exactly like you except she's got blue eyes" as soon as Night said this Raven got up and started rummaging through one of her desk drawers until she found a piece of paper. She's ran over to Night and handed her that paper. It read;

 _To: my Mad Catter._

 _From : her Snow White Witch_

 _I do hope my mom didn't take that long to get you this paper. I couldn't figure out how to get back to you, but I did figure out how to bring you to me and sorry about the concussion. If you ever do get this paper you should meet me when we had our first date, tomorrow._

 _Not today, you just got back, because you're gonna be super exhausted from time traveling and you'll probably pass out after you're done reading this._

 _You're not going to remember the year my grandmother held us captain and tortured us because I removed those memories because you asked me to. At the end of that year she cast a curse on me, that sent me back to before I was born, because she hated me she wanted me gone, the curse didn't take effect for a couple hours after she cast it, in those couple of hours I somehow got you to a hospital._

 _After that only had time to say goodbye to you and tell the nurses who your contacts were. I'm sorry I couldn't contact you any sooner, and you're probably mad at me for sending you back in time so you could be with me, but before you say anything about it. What would you say if I told you that ,you sent yourself back in time. We can talk more about this tomorrow. You should be falling asleep in about 1.2 .3_

 _P.s Mom Don't worry about touching the note and falling asleep because Night is the only one that will happen to._

Darling was quite surprised when Night fell asleep in her arms.

"Time traveling must have taken a lot out of her" Lizzie said playing with the short green curls in Night's hair.

"She's had a pretty rough day too" Raven said looking at the girl.

"You should probably put her in bed or something" Cupid said confused on why the girl passed out.

"I wouldn't move her" said Kitty.

"Why not?" said Apple.

"She obviously takes after me so she probably has retractable claws"

 **I'm sorry it's so terrible and for the plot twist. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.**


End file.
